Madokaween
by Vintage Sniper
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Madoka and her friends organize a Halloween party on the top of Pendle Hill in East Lancashire. They know all too well about the legend of the Pendle Witches, and firstly find themselves in the Shambles of Nelson, before checking in at a Hotel in Colne. The party is going well with many happy children, but then Witches attack! But they are seen gone!
1. Arrival

It was nearly Halloween. Madoka and the crew, plus Mami who had recently come back from the dead in Leamsford, East Sussex were on their way for a rather unusual Halloween Party. Madoka was throwing it on Pendle hill in Lancashire. They were on the way there. Madoka checked on what Trains to catch to get to Pendle Hill. They had approached Preston station and got of the Virgin Pendolino. Sayaka grunted as she stumbled off. "Why does that thing tilt?" she grumbled "It made me feel sick" "I don't know" replied Madoka "It seems to be designed to do that"

Homura just stared at Sayaka, she too had felt the effects of the Pendolino's tilt, but not as much as Sayaka. "I did not think you got train sickness Sayaka" she said to Sayaka. "But that bloody thing tilted and so it was" grumbled Sayaka "It's like a roller coaster"

"Never mind that" replied Mami "Now where is the train to Colne?"

Madoka looked at her sheet slip of paper she wrote down to tell her what train was what. "It should be over there" and she pointed to a clanky Northern Rail Class 142.

"Looks more like a old bus on rails" grumbled Homura, she was right. "No time" said Kyoko "Come on, lets go before we get left behind" Madoka agreed and they got on board on their way through the Lancashire Countryside passing old mills on the way.

Sayaka and Homura had been to Pendle Hill before, but they had a horrible stay in Nelson, and they did not really find any witches, but then they presume the curse from Pendle Hill caused Mami's ultimate death. Sayaka hoped they did not have to go into Nelson again. "Hopefully" said Madoka "We'll find somewhere to stay in Colne or Barnoldswick, or maybe Earby" "Thank God" said Sayaka and Homura who had a hellish experience.

The Pacer was nauseating Sayaka by the time they got onto the Burnley to Colne section, that once ran to Skipton before it was stupidly closed in 1970. Sayaka grumbled "Urrgh, can I get off this old clanker already?!" "Well, we are not at Colne yet" replied Madoka. "Urgh" replied Sayaka "I swear this thing makes me wanna puke"

* * *

><p>Shortly after they left Brierfield Station with Pendle Hill in view, Sayaka had enough and got up. "Come on!" she said "We're getting off at the next stop, I am already literally sick of this tin can on rails!" "Alright" said Madoka and the others got up "We should be near enough anyway"<p>

The train got into Nelson station and Madoka jumped off and so did the others. "Nelson?" she said "That is an odd name for a place" "Why would they call it that?" pondered Mami. Sayaka however put her headphones in and turned on 'Wake me up' by Avicii as they left the station.

"Oh no" grumbled Homura "Nelson. I hope it is not as bad as last time" Sayaka did not her her, instead listening to her music.

Mami's eyes made a bee line for Pendle Hill. "Madoka?" she asked "Is this the hill that has the curse that you said was a probable cause of my death?" "Well" said Madoka "Over 400 years ago, there was a trial of Witches on Pendle Hill. There was umm...Twelve local ladies that had been accused of Witchcraft, and in them days, it was a major crime. They were arrested and the trials were held on the hill itself. Two were tried at Lancaster Castle, and another one was tried in York. The trial found them guilty of Witchcraft and they where executed by hanging, since then, it has been a popular local legend, and has given the names to local institutions, like Pendle District Council" and she pointed to the offices of Pendle District Council. Then a Witch Way bus passed them on it's way to Manchester. "I think that bus has some sort of association with the Witches" said Madoka.

"Do you think we'll find any Witches on the hill?" asked Mami "Well, no one knows, we might" replied Madoka. "Or if the flippin' Burnley fans get turned into Witches by the Blackburn Rovers fans" replied Homura "Or Accrington Stanley?"

"Oi, who cares about Bastard Rovers?" said a eavesdropping Burnley Fan. "We are Burnley fans. We hate Bastard Rovers!" "Well" said Mami "Thank you, but we don't really care about football" and she walked off and the others followed her. A nearby Blackburn Rover fan heard what the Burnley Fan had said. "OI! Burnley Scum! Don't talk nonsense about Rovers!" he said. The Burnley fan turned around "Bastard Rovers Fan! Blackburn sucks!" and they both got into a fight. "WE BEAT YOU 2-1!" "NO! WE WILL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME!" But then an Accrington Stanley Fan got involved. "SCREW BASTARD ROVERS AND BURNLEY SCUM! Accrington Stanley is the best!" and they all had a 3 way fight. Until...of course the Police came. "Oh no, here come the bloody rozzers, run!" They tried to run away but the Police were quicker and they were arrested for causing a disturbance. "Stupid Footballs fans" muttered Homura under her breath.

* * *

><p>Homura and Sayaka had their eyes like hawks eyeing the town suspiciously, they sort of had the impression that something could happen any moment in the town. But they were trying to find a way to Pendle Hill or Colne. "Do you have a Map?" asked Mami. "This place does not look pretty" "No" replied Madoka "I don't even know the heck where we are" They got themselves lost in one of Nelson's many terrace streets. "I never knew this place had so many terraces!" cried Kyoko "How are we gonna get to Pendle Hill at this rate?!" Sayaka swung her eyes around "Look" she said "Alot of these terraces are boarded up, this place is a dump, lets get outta here!"<p>

Homura found some white stuff on the window ledge. "What is that?" she said suspiciously, she also caught sight of a needle nearby. Homura gulped, it was some cocaine left by a drug gang. "I think we need to tell the police about this" said Homura. "Nah" replied Mami "I bet they're already on the case"

Kyubey had gotten himself some focus to help the girls out of this dump. He led them on.

They soon reached the leisure centre that Kyubey had directed them too, surely they would be of some help. They entered as soon as Clean Bandit's song 'Rather Be' started playing on the radio. "Oh good" muttered Sayaka Sardonically, it was one that got on her nerves, she put on her headphones and listened to 'Hey Brother' by Avicii instead. "You know where I'd rather be" she said "Out of bloody Nelson!" "Hey, stow it Sayaka-San" said Madoka "Lets find a map to Pendle Hill" and she walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me" Madoka said to the Asian man on the desk "Do you have any maps or directions to Pendle hill or Colne?" The Asian man replied "Well, the best I can do for you. We are not exactly a Tourist Information Centre but since there is no Tourist Information Centres in Nelson as far as I know, people come and ask us" He went and got a map and wrote some things down. "Are you getting the bus, driving or walking?" he asked Madoka.

"As far as I know we are walking" replied Madoka. "Right" the man replied and asked Madoka another question.

"So, are you staying in Colne or here?" "Well in Colne" replied Madoka "But we don't know what Hotel to check in to!" The man wrote down some more stuff and then handed it to Madoka. "There you go" he replied "Good luck"

Madoka turned to the others. "Okay" she said "The man has given me instructions, so lets go" and they left the leisure centre. "Thank god" grunted Sayaka "I'm already sick of the place" "Well" replied Homura "This place is not very pretty, like last time" Sayaka tuned her eyes to Homura and replied "It is possibly worse"

"Where did that guy come from" puzzled Mami "There seems to be a lot of guys like him around here"

"They're from Pakistan" replied Kyoko "They came over to work in the mills, but they closed down and they had to find other things to do, look at that mosque over there" and she pointed to the mosque. "That tells me they're Pakistani, because they're Muslims"

"Oh don't tell me they're Kebabs or Extremists wanting to go and fight in Syria" grumbled Sayaka. "That was **UNCALLED FOR **Sayaka-San!" snapped Kyoko firmly. "Soh-rry" blurted Sayaka sarcastically "I'm just sick of this tip! If this were Bradford or Keith...Kei...Kithly...urm..Keighley, this would not be so bad"

"Stow it Sayaka!" snapped Homura "You were not mocking Keighley were you?"

"No!" replied Sayaka hastily "I just genuinely struggled to pronounce it correctly, Bronte Country is so cool, the Bronte Sister were some of the best writers ever! I'm not joking!"

They walked on towards Colne. Sayaka kept in a sulky silence and turned on 'Sing' by Ed Sheeran when they walked into Colne. They would get ready for the Halloween party that would happen the next day.

_Author's notes._

_Apologies if you do live in Nelson or Burnley, I genuinely find them places awful, no offence. Or is it maybe the curse of Pendle Hill? I dunno. Excuse Sayaka's comments as well. No, Sayaka was not mocking Keighley._

_I've actually watched the first 2 episodes of Puella Maga Madoka Magica and hell it blew my mind away, then seen the next 2. Hehehe  
><em>


	2. Checking in

Finally arriving in Colne, Madoka and the gang looked around for a hotel. It did not take them long to find one, after checking in, they went up to their rooms, as their was obviously not enough beds in one room for 5 girls, never mind Kyubey, he is small. The hotel rooms that they were in all had a view of Pendle Hill in the distance. Sayaka and Madoka who both shared a room looked out from the window.

"Well" said Sayaka "This room looks rather bland" She was right, there was not much decoration in the room. "But" replied Madoka "The Hill seems to make it to make it a lot more pretty and less bland. Or does it?" Sayaka glanced out like a hawk.

"Careful" she said "There might be some curses within the hill that are waiting to be let out tomorrow night, probably in direction for Nelson or Burnley..." Madoka just laughed "Whatever curse that hill throws at us" she replied "We will neutralize the threat, but we also need to protect Colne and Clitheroe" Madoka looked at the map. Sayaka's eyes rolled onto Colne Town Hall and St Bartholomew's Church.

Sayaka found a map of the whole of the county of Lancashire. She had a look, to look where Colne, Clitheroe, Barnoldswick, Pendle Hill and where everywhere else was. "Man" she said "Everywhere seems a million miles from Lancaster, if that's what this county was named after" Madoka did not take much notice.

She was instead trying to plan a route to Pendle Hill, starting at the village of Barley, as instructed by the Asian man who gave the map to her. Madoka was following the line that he drew to the hill.

"This could take some time to walk" she said to herself "Hopefully we are fast walkers"

In the next room, Kyoko, Homura and Mami were all wondering what next. "Eh well" said Mami "Believe me, this hill does have a curse that has been there since 1612" "Are you referring to the date of the Pendle Witch Trials?" replied Homura. "Yes" replied Mami. "Why?" asked Kyoko who was the only one who did not know about the legend of the Pendle Witches well.

Mami explained about it "It was in 1612 when a group of local ladies where accused of Witchcraft in one of England's biggest Witch Trials, in those days, Witchcraft was punishable by death, there was 12 of them put on trial on Pendle Hill, and two others in Lancaster and another in York, they were all found guilty of Witchcraft and executed by hanging...however, local legend notes of the curse that has possibly been left behind by the Witches, and some of you think that might have been the cause of my death two years ago"

"Blergh" replied Homura "Me and Sayaka were here two years ago shortly before you got eaten, so I think that is why we blame the curse of Pendle Hill for you death, but, I am not going to let it curse me at all!" Homura gave off a snarl at the hill. "Bloody Witchcraft..."

Kyoko gave a stunned look. "Okay" she replied "Well, I will not let that hill curse me" Then Madoka and Sayaka came around and called them down to the lounge.

* * *

><p>In the Lounge, Madoka told everyone that they were going to trek up Pendle Hill. But they also made plans for the Halloween Party. "Well" said Mami "We could dress up as the Witches?" "Hehehe, that sounds fitting" replied Sayaka. "Not such a good idea for me" replied Homura.<p>

"Well" replied Madoka "I think, we'll dress up a Witches up on the hill tomorrow" Homura gave in "Yes, okay, but why not candies for the kiddies?" "That was part of the idea" replied Madoka and she presented some Jack O Lantern shaped Candy Buckets. "Well, we will give them kids some treats, but we can trick them as well!" she giggled "There is no doubt kids who are Trick or Treating on the hill!"

Kyoko sniggered. "That was what I was thinking" replied Mami "We need to think of what tricks to play on the kids, but not turn them into Witches by accident"

"Well well well" replied Sayaka "I just had an idea of tricks for the kids if I decide to give them a trick, the idea came from one of them spinning things for board games. Ideally, 6 tricks, the first idea of a trick I came up with is that they would have do the thriller dance!" Sayaka got up and did the thriller dance in front of everyone. "Yes we get the idea" grumbled Homura.

"Well, for the next trick...umm" replied Madoka "They would be hypnotized, I was thinking of oyur grandfather's watch Sayaka" "Oh yeas!" replied Sayaka "I've got it with me, but I can pass it round when it comes to the hypnosis trick"

"The kids are supposed to play the tricks" replied Homura "Not us" "This is my Halloween party Homura-Chan!" protested Madoka "I am sorting this out!" Homura turned her eyes to the window.

"Now here is a good trick" said Mami "The dare to drink the poison, it would actually be some fizzy apple drink, not poison, but will the kids be fooled into thinking it is actual poison?" "Hahahahah good one Mami-San!" laughed Madoka and Sayaka.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" giggled Kyoko "I have got one! A bucket of Rats! When we throw the rats on them, they have to pick up the rats and put them back in the bucket! Obviously, they will be toy rats or something like that!" They all just laughed. Homura growled quietly. "Fine" she said "I have an idea for a trick for them kids" "What is it Homura Chan?" asked Madoka.

"Well, the idea is" replied Homura "If we could get a sheet, we would turned the kid into a ghost and then he/she has to scare his or her friends before we take the sheet off them" "That is a magnificent Idea!" replied the others. Kyubey had an idea "Well, this is one, they will be chased by the evil skeleton, until they are fast enough and get out of sight or the Skeleton eats them if they are too slow!" "Well that was awesome Kyubey" replied Madoka "Hahahahahaha! This is quite some shopping we will be doing tomorrow." Madoka then got up. "Come on guys, lets go and hit that hill!" Then she led them on to Pendle Hill.

* * *

><p>Then as they reached Barley, Homura was already exhausted "Jesus Christ" she groaned "How much longer is it gonna take to reach this hill without any means of transport?" Madoka looked at Homura. "Well the hotel manager had offered to give us a lift to Barley from Colne tomorrow" replied Madoka. "But then we'll have to carry everything, up Pendle Hill, and his colleague will be also helping as there won't be enough room for us all in one car" "Alright" Homura replied "Lets get up that damn hill"<p>

They then reached the top of the hill. "Finally" grumbled Sayaka "We are at the top of the god damn thing" "Wow" chirped Mami looking at the view from the top. "You can really see for miles" "That is just wonderful" giggled Madoka "Now this seems to be the place where we will be setting up our party!" "Those kids will have some climbing to do!" replied Homura "But those sweets from Trick or Treating will probably fuel them up here, or something..."

Madoka just laughed. "Then maybe it will be tricks for everyone! Hahahahahaha!" She nearly fell down crying because of how hard she was laughing. "Nah" replied Sayaka "They deserve some treats really Madoka! After all they did climb this hill!" "Alright" chuckled Madoka. "That is that settled then, seems like there is some good places where we can put the tables" Meanwhile, Sayaka did a bit of rehearsing facing in the direction of Clitheroe.

"Alright" she said to a imaginary child "I am feeling generous, here you go have some sweets" and she gave some imaginary sweets to the imaginary child. Then the next imaginary child came.

"Umm...Trick or Treat...badadadadadada...My spinner lands on trick!" she said and she pretended to get her spinner out and flicked it. "It has landed on, Thriller! You know what to do!" she said to the pretend child and then played a Thriller ring tone on her phone. "Come on, Dance!" she said to the imaginary child and danced to the thriller as well.

Then the next imaginary child came. "Ok..." giggled Sayaka to the imaginary child "Trick...or...treat..." she then clicked her finger "Ok, Treat" and she took out some imaginary sweets and gave it to the child. "Enjoy" she said "And...Happy Halloween, share the joy!" "What **are** you doing?" asked Homura "Well" replied Sayaka impertinently "I'm just rehearsin' for our Halloween Party, so whatever the outcome is, I am always well prepared for the event, duh..." Homura turned away "She off her trolley" she mumbled under her breath.

Sayaka carried on her roleplay. "Okay" she said to another imaginary child "What will it be this time? Ah...trick!" She spun the pretend spinner and it gave it's result. "Hypnosis! Hahahaha!" laughed Sayaka and got her grandfather's watch out in front of the imaginary child's face and she swung it back and forth. Then she stopped and put it back "Hahahaha" she giggled "That was fun!"

Then came the next imaginary child. "Right..." said Sayaka "What should I do this time...ok...treat" and she gave the imaginary child a treat.

Then came the next imaginary child "Now then..." said Sayaka and twiddled her fingers..."Sorry if you were wanting some candy, but I have a trick up my sleeve!" She spun the imaginary spinner and it came at it's result. "Poison?" said Sayaka "Ok...Do you dare to drink the poison?"

She presented the imaginary bottle at the imaginary kid "Do you dare to drink this?" she asked. This time, the imaginary kid was too scared to drink the poison "Okay" replied Sayaka. "Next"

The next imaginary kid came but Sayaka gave that one a treat, and also the next one.

Then the next imaginary child came. "Ok..." giggled Sayaka "I am feeling...rather tricky...so it's a trick!" and then she spun the imaginary spinner and it landed on the poison. Sayaka chuckled and presented the imaginary poison bottle to the imaginary child.

"Do you dare to drink this poison?" she asked "Do you?" The imaginary kid did dare to drink the poison, and instead, tasted the fizzy apple drink. "Hahahah!" giggled Sayaka "It won't kill you! Next!"

The next imaginary kid came. "Okay" said Sayaka "I think...I think...you have done your homework for School, so for that, you deserve a treat" Then the next imaginary kid came. Madoka was watching it all.

"Right" said Sayaka "You're Mum tells me you've not been doing your homework and getting your sister to do it instead, so for that, punishment time!" and she got the imaginary spinner out and then spun it. "Oh my oh my!" she said "A bucket of Rats! You need to pick them up!"  
>She then threw the imaginary bucket at rats at the imaginary child and waited. "Come on" she said "I don't have all day, pick them rats up, that's right!" She gave a chuckle and soon the imaginary kid had picked up all the rats and handed the bucket back to Sayaka.<p>

The next imaginary kid came. "I am such a kind girl" said Sayaka "So you can have some treats"

The next imaginary kid came. "Hehehehehehe" she giggled "No more Miss Nice Girl for you naughty boy! Mr Skeleton is chasing after you!" and she chased the imaginary kid with the imaginary Skeleton. Madoka and Mami laughed. It was all so entertaining. "Our ideas seem to be good!"

Sayaka got back into her place and gave the next imaginary kid a treat as she thought he had done all his work at School and had been the star pupil of the week.

"Okay" she said to the next Imaginary child "Unfortunately, you've not been as good as your brother, and even though I am not Santa Claus, I am not going to be kind here, so it's a trick!" and then she spun the imaginary spinner and it landed on.

"Ghost!" she laughed and then she put the imaginary sheet over the imaginary kid's head. "GO AND HAUNT YOUR FRIENDS!" The imaginary kid went out haunting all of it's friends. "Okay" replied Sayaka "I think that is enough haunting, everyone is scared and they might be running down the hill to find the nearest toilet if you are not careful" and she then took the sheet off the imaginary child. "There" she said "Now that is me fully rehearsed!" Then she clicked her finger.

"That was awesome!" chuckled Madoka "That is the best rehearsal I've ever seen of anything!" Homura had to give off a small chuckle. "How did you know the kids had been naughty oat School?" asked Mami "Uh well" replied Sayaka "I dunno...they may have had the looks of it on their little faces!" "Well that was a great performance!" giggled Kyoko "This will be awesome!" "But don't eat all the sweets mind!" replied Sayaka impertinently "You can have the left overs when the party is over" "Sounds a good idea" replied Kyoko.

"Well well well!" laughed Madoka "Are we all sorted out?" "I think we are" replied Homura "Madoka-san, do not forget your shopping list tomorrow" "I won't!" replied Madoka "I won't forget to remind you that we will all be Puella Magas at the party!" "I was expecting that" replied Kyoko. "I don't really see why not" She turned to Sayaka and said "I hope you're a better Puella Maga, not like the first time I saw you" "Oh oh don't worry" replied Sayaka "I am all fully Puella Maga Magnificent!" Sayaka laughed heartily. "Though I am really surprised how much you eat, and you don't end up vomiting half it out and gaining weight"

"Don't mention it" replied Kyoko "But I am still quite fit and well"

"Okay" replied Sayaka "Now what we gotta do is get down this hill and back to Colne for the night, as the sun is starting to set"

"Lets get a move on" said Homura starting to walk down the hill "We do not want to get lost in the dark, and I am pretty worried that we might if we don't get a move on from here"

"Yes" replied Madoka "Come on everybody, back to the hotel!" and they began to walk down the hill all the way back to Colne.

_Author's notes:_

_The tricks were somewhat tricky to come up with, especially Kyubey's suggestion, but the first idea for the trick was Sayaka's thriller suggestion, that was based on the Thriller, and the Thriller Taunt on Team Fortress 2, and also when Merasmus forces you to dance at Ghost Fort._

_How long does it take to go from Colne to Pendle Hill, according to Google, 3 hrs and 14 minutes, I think it is a lot less than that._


	3. Getting ready for the party

The next day however, was Halloween day, the party would be held that night. But not before Madoka was awoken rudely by one of Sayaka's farts. "Oops! Sorry!" said Sayaka quickly. Madoka just laughed. "What is so funny?" asked Sayaka indignantly "You...farted..." giggled Madoka. "Shut up!" grunted Sayaka "I would of thought it be Kyoko more than me because of how much she eats" Madoka just giggled. Sayaka got out of bed "Come on, lets go" she said and headed for the toilet.

Then they heard another fart from the other room. "Whoa!" gasped Madoka. "That must be Kyoko" laughed Sayaka "I think she had a few too much baked beans!" Madoka laughed "Kyoko seems to be the candidate for the world's loudest fart by a female!" They both fell on the floor laughing.

In the other room. "Shut up you guys!" yelled Kyoko to the wall "But you did beat a French guy called Claude Doumont in a farting contest!" Mami then laughed. "Too much baked beans in your food?" Kyoko sighed "Well...yes...but it was like one loud blast" "You did clock in at 125 decibels, 10 more than Claude" Kyoko snickered. "Well one thing is for sure, I did set the record for the loudest female fart. I wish I beat that Texan guy who did 168 decibels"

Later however, all the girls were downstairs discussing the plans for the morning shopping for the Halloween Party. "Do we have the list Madoka?" asked Homura "I kinda forgot what we were gonna get" Madoka had the list. Sayaka started sniggering "Kyoko eats so much, no wonder she farts like thunder" Kyoko stared at Sayaka "Sayaka...are..you" "IT'S THE GAS MACHINE!" laughed Sayaka. Homura turned away "Bloody idiots" she grumbled.

"You must have had too much to eat at Taco Bell!" laughed Madoka. "Yeah!" chimed in Mami "No wonder you set that record!"

"Ahh" cried Kyoko "Don't talk about it at the moment"  
>"GO ON!" laughed Sayaka.<p>

"Okay" chuckled Kyoko "Me and Claude Doumont, some Parisian dude, were in Taco bell, and of course Claude is the French record holder of the loudest fart, at 115 decibels, but someone had sneaked up a decibel meter behind our arses and we both had to fart. Man, It really did deafen me when I farted"

"As for Claude" snickered Kyoko "Don't worry about him, he is choking on a bottle of molten poo-poo!"

Everyone laughed. Even Homura "I do admit I found that somewhat funny!" she giggled, but then it was time to get back on focus so they could get ready for the shopping around town that morning.

"I know what I need to buy" blurted Sayaka "Don't worry about..." "Sayaka listen to Madoka!" snapped Homura. "Alright" said Madoka "We will need, a spinner, some stickers, Jack O Lantern candy collectors, some packets of sweets for the kiddies, a sheet, a Skeleton, some fizzy apple drink, an empty bottle, a skull and crossbones sign for the poison bottle, a bucket, some toy rats. The tables are being given to us, and need we more?" "Uh...nope" replied Kyoko. "Okay!" replied Madoka "In that case, lets see who wants to look for what"

"Oh yeah, I can look for the sweets and drinks!" called out Kyoko. "No not you" grumbled Sayaka "You'll probably end up eating half of them before you even get back with them" Kyoko sneered at Sayaka. "Well, Sorry Kyoko, but I am giving that job to Sayaka, you can go and sort out the bucket of rats" said Madoka. Kyoko sighed "Okay...okay..."

"Now, Mami-San" said Madoka "Would you take care of finding a sheet, labels a Spinner?" "No problemo" replied Mami. "So, Homura and I will go looking for the Skeleton and other things that we might need for the party!" said Madoka. "Okay" said Homura. "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go and do this shopping" They then got up and went into Colne town centre.

* * *

><p>Looking around the Market, Sayaka mission to find some sweets was harder than she originally thought. "Hmmm" she said "This does seem to be harder than I originally conceived this to be, there seems to be a whole variety of sweets and I don't know what ones I should narrow it down to to save my life" Sayaka then thought "It would be easier to go and look for the fizzy apple drinks fist for the poison" Sayaka looked around and then found the canned drinks. "I might buy some for myself as I am quite thirsty and see if that is the right one for the job"<p>

Sayaka walked up to the stall "Excuse me" she asked the man at the stall "I would like to buy this and test this one out, and then I'll come back and buy some more cans when I decide this is right, I'm doing this for a Halloween Party" "Oh, alright" said the Man at the stall "I'll let you make up your mind on what you want, but you can have this one" Sayaka handed over a bit of money and took with her a can of Tango Apple flavoured can. With her mouth salivating, she opened it up and had a drink from it.

"Hmm" she said "This tastes right, I'll have a sit down and savour this, as this does taste very nice indeed, so refreshing" Sayaka had a sit down and had a look at her list. "Well" she thought "The Apple flavoured Tango sure does the trick for the so called 'poison' but I still don't know on the sweets to save my life" Sayaka then giggled to herself "Good job Kyoko is not doing this job, she would probably eat half of the stuff or even worse, fart!" Sayaka had a bit of a laugh and had another sip from the can. "Mmmmm" she hummed to herself.

When she had finished the can, she got up and put it in the bin, and then went back to the stall.

"That is the perfect can for the job!" she smiled to the man "Could I have 2 packs of 4 cans, for the job"

"Okay" replied the man and gave the price to Sayaka, who handed over the money and took the packs of cans "Whoa" she shuddered "I did not know it would be this heavy!" Then an idea came into her head.

"I need to go and buy a funnel, that way we could pour the drink into the bottle without it spilling all over the flipping place" she said and then went over to the stall where they had funnels and all that stuff. She bough a funnel and then went over back to the sweet stall and had another look.

"Argh" she groaned "So many choices of what sweets I could buy...I do not know for toffee!" She looked around "If they had free samples, it would be easier to determine what sweets to buy" she muttered to herself. Looking around, she then found some pretty good Halloween candies. "Perfect!" she chuckled "I'll have that and some Bat Shaped Toffees!" and she took a few packs of them and then paid. "Excuse me?" asked the Man at the till "Why do you want all them sweets?" "Because" replied Sayaka "It's for a party tonight, up on Pendle hill!" "Oh...alright" replied the man and then handed over the sweets to Sayaka, who noticed something on his neck. "He seems to have been bitten by a Witch" she though "This is bad, I don't see any grief seeds or anything around here, but we cannot ruin the party" Then she headed off with her heavy cargo back to the hotel.

Kyoko who had the job of buying the bucket and the little toy rats for the Bucket of Rats trick found it a breeze. "La la la la!" she sang "Well, I feel hungry, oh look, I see a McDonald's, I'll spend the rest of the money there, on food Hahahaha!" She walked down to the McDonald's that was near Sainsburys "I could get myself a happy meal with this money, hmm...I'll see" said Kyoko to herself as she neared the McDonald's outlet in Colne.

When she got her food, she sat down and looked at the bucket of rats that she got from the morning's shopping mission. "They look perfect" she chuckled to herself "What will them kids make of that trick we'll be playing on them" When she was eating, she noticed something on someone's neck. "Oh crap" she mumbled "It seems like the Pendle Witches are back" There seemed to be the same kiss that Sayaka saw in the market. Kyoko did not want to ruin the party that night and carried on with her food instead. "If it gets really bad, we'll deal with it" she said to herself.

Mami had also finished her shopping mission and was actually in St Bartholomew's church having a cup of tea, made by the ladies in the church. She got some of the stuff out her bag and had a look. There was a lovely white sheet, a spinner, an empty glass bottle, and a some labels, Mami began to write down the things for the spinner. She managed to borrow a pen from someone in the church and began to write down what was required for the spinner.

"Okay" she said "First up, is the thriller" and she wrote down 'Thriller' on the label then stuck it onto somewhere on the spinner covering up the original number.

"Now next" said Mami when the first label had been done "Was...oh yes, hypnosis!" She looked on the slip of paper given to her by Madoka to remind her what she was supposed to write down. Mami took another sip of her tea and then placed the label on the spinner.

"Right then" Mami muttered to herself and took a look at the list, ticking off the ones she had one for reference. "The next one is the poison" Then she wrote down the word 'Poison' on the label and then duly placed it on the spinner.

She then ticked that off the list. There was only two more to go. "Okay" said Mami "Second to last will be the ghost" With that, she wrote it down on the label and placed it on the spinner like so.

The last one was ready to be put on "For the last one" said Mami "It will be the Skeleton!" and she wrote it down on the label and placed it on the spinner. "Perfect!" said Mami and had another sip of her tea. She then flicked the spinner around for a bit to see where it would land. "Heheheh" she giggled.

Then Mami had another sip of her tea "Oh this will be an awesome Halloween Party" she laughed and then began to draw the Skull and Crossbones onto one label that would be used for the poison bottle. She could not find a good Skull and Crossbones label and had to do it in pen by herself. Luckily, there was a black felt tip pen used by the Sunday School on the table and she used that. When she had done, she placed it on the bottle. "Poisonous!" she laughed and then left after finishing off her tea.

Madoka and Homura had not quite finished their shopping yet, they had gotten everything thing else except for the Skeleton, the perfect one seemed somewhat hard to find for no reason. "I did not think this would be this hard" grumbled Homura "The quest for a perfect Skeleton seems to be insane" "Well, we have everything else" replied Madoka "But we should still carry on" replied Homura. "We are not done yet, and not until we find that Skeleton"

But they then walked past a shop that had the perfect Skeleton for them in there. "Hey oh" said Madoka "Look what we have in here "Now that is that the perfect one or what?" Homura had a glance at the Skeleton "Well" she said "This seems to be it, so I'd say we buy it, unlike all the other good one we have seen, this does not cost too much money" They headed into the shop and bought the Skeleton. "Perfecto!" giggled Madoka

They both headed on back to the hotel. "I'll carry the Skeleton" said Homura "I don't really want you to be breaking this pile of bones now" "Well" replied Madoka "I am somewhat overloaded with all these Jack O Lantern candy collectors buckets, I don't know how well everybody else has gotten on with their shopping missions, I do hope they have done well, or else this is not going to be good" "Well" replied Homura "I have a feeling that they will have gone to the lengths to get the right things for your party, but we need to get it up the flipping hill and back" "No problem Homura-Chan!" giggled Madoka "You do remember what I said yesterday about some help" "Oh yes" replied Homura "We could do with a rest first before we set up, it is only 12 o'clock" "We needn't hurry" replied Madoka "Back to the hotel though"

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, a few hours later, it was time to get into operation to get up the hill and set up the Halloween Party. "Alright!" cheeped Sayaka "Lets get this show on the road, or should I say on the hill?" She laughed again "Well" said Madoka "You could help load the stuff into the car if you could Sayaka-Chan" "Well alright" replied Sayaka and carried the food and drink to the car. Everybody else helped, and Mami and Kyoko were assigned with the task of taking the tables into the other car.

"Come one now" said Mami "We don't want these tables to fall flat on top of the hill" These tables were ones that could fold for storage, the hotel used these tables for special events, and they were lending them to the girls for their Halloween Party. Mami and Kyoko loaded the tables into the car and got in, and they devised a plan to get the items up the hill, they did not want to make the same trip up and down the hill over and over again.

"Well, I'd say the easiest was is to carry as much as possible" said Kyoko "As a lot of the things we need to carry are pretty light"

"Though the tables and the Apple Fizz would probably be heavy" replied Mami "And don't forget the tables, the two Gentlemen are going to help us up with the tables as well" Kyoko told Madoka about the idea of getting the items up the hill. "That sound good" replied Madoka "But Sayaka does have some quite heavy items to carry up the hill as well, so we could get the two strong geezers to help with that!" Soon everything was ready and they headed to Barley to ascend to the hill.

_Author's Notes:_

_The farting idea was a silly idea in my head. And the world record for the loudest fart was 168 decibels by a Texan Guy. 125 decibels was Kyoko's loudest recorded rip, and possibly her loudest ever rip._

_I had the idea of Tango apple flavoured drink for the 'poison' when I came up with the idea as it for the tricks._


	4. The Halloween Party

After quite a set up on top of the hill, the party was about to begin as it was getting dark, but there was Jack O Lantern shaped lights to guide the happy Halloween Parties to the top of Pendle Hill where Madoka and the gang were waiting for them. First things first, they had to turn into their Puella Maga forms. "Excellent!" chirped Sayaka "Now, are we up for the job" "Oh yes" replied Mami as she poured some of the Tango Apple drink into the bottle that was supposed to contain Poison. Mami had to hide the cans as not to give it away. "This seems good" said Mami "We ready?" "Yes!" chirped Madoka "I think we are ready for all the happy children to come!"

"At the ready" said Kyoko and saluted. "Roger, I am ready" replied Homura. Kyubey stood on standby waiting for the children to come. "They should be here soon, I can see some lights at the bottom of the hill near Barley" he said to the Puella Magas. "That must mean they are coming!" replied Sayaka "Roger that Kyubey, tell us when to start" and she began to open the bag of treats and put them into the Jack O Lantern holders.

Madoka giggled and put herself under the sheet. "Wooooooo!" she said to Sayaka "I am a ghost!" "HOLY CRAP!" exclaimed Sayaka "I thought the kiddies were gonna turn into ghosts but now you Madoka" "Wooooooo!" howled Madoka "I am a ghost! Happy Halloween!" Then Madoka took the sheet off "Thank god" said Homura "I did think that Madoka was actually gonna be a ghost and haunt the children instead!" "Nah..." replied Mami "It was a joke" "A pretty funny one" laughed Kyoko "It is somewhat funny to see Sayaka-San Scared" "Stow it!" retored Sayaka.

Mami however went and checked the battery life on the lights they had to light up their store. "Umm...we have about 3 hours of battery life left, so we should be fine" she said "These batteries came with a 4 hour life, they are used as emergency batteries for cars when the batteries go flat so you can get home, blardy dah" "Good" replied Homura "The lights then probably won't go out" Then a bit later, Kyubey noted that the first of the happy children had arrived. "Here they come!" he said to the girls. "Roger that Kyubey!" said Sayaka "It's party time!" giggled Madoka.

The first of the happy kids came up to the party. "Haha!" laughed Sayaka "It's party time all right!"

The first group of children came up to Sayaka "Trick or Treat?!" they chimed in unison. "Heh" replied Sayaka "Since you are my first people tonight, then it will have to be a treat...okay?" She then turned around and got some sweets and gave them to the kids. "Thank you" they said.

Then came the next ones. "Trick or Treat?!" they chimed in unison. "Erm" said Sayaka "Erm...let me see here...I am sorry but I would like to put my tricks to the test, Trick Time!" and she went to the spinner and spun it around. She came back with her phone. "Well" she said "The spinner has spun to...Thriller Dance!" With that she turned on the Thriller Ring tone and made the kids dance to the thriller.

"Although you try to stay alive" narrated Sayaka "Your body starts to spasm, for no mere mortal can resist, the tricks of, Sayaka Miki!" Then she let the kids go. "Next!" She called.

On Madoka's side of things, the next 2 kids came over. "Trick or treat?" they asked excitedly bouncing up and down in hope for treats. "Hehehehe" giggled Madoka "Trick!" and then she went over to the spinner. The kid's jaws dropped.

"I am spinning for your fate!" giggled Madoka "It is spinning!" and then it landed, on the Bucket of Rats! "BUCKET OF RATS!" yelled Madoka cheerfully, then she threw the bucket and the rats at them. "Now! Pick them up!" she giggled.

The kids got to work picking up the rats and putting them back into the bucket. Madoka smirked. Then the bucket was full of rats and she was given it back. "Thank you and Happy Halloween!" Madoka laughed and the next child came to her.

"Trick or Treat?" he asked Madoka. Madoka looked at him "Okay..." she pinched her fingers like a crab would. "I am afraid that it is a...trick!" and then she went back and spun the wheel.

"Here we go!" laughed Madoka and spun the wheel. "THRILLER!" she laughed and turned on the Thriller Ring tone on her phone! Madoka then made the children dance to it.

"Darkness falls across the land" narrated Madoka "The Halloween hour is close at hand" Then the dance was over and the kids could carry on. "Next" giggled Madoka.

The next kids came over "Trick or treat?" they chirped in unison. "Ummm...well" replied Madoka "I think you deserve a treat" and she went over to the Jack O Lanterns and got out some sweets for the bunch of kids. "Okay!" said Madoka "Off you go! Happy Halloween!"

On Mami's side of the party, things were running smoothly. A bunch of kids came up to Mami "Trick or treat?" they chirped. "Hehehehe" laughed Mami "Alright...you can have some treats!" Then she went and got some candies and gave them to the kids. "Okay" she said "Happy Halloween! Enjoy the party!"

The next kids came along, they were all in good Halloween Spirit. "Trick or Treat?" they cheered. "Okay...what shall it be" pondered Mami "Uhahahaha! TRICK!" and she turned around to spin the spinner.

"Your fate, is at hand!" she laughed as the spinner was determining the trick that she would play.

"Hypnosis!" Mami laughed. She picked up Sayaka's grandfather's watch and then swung it back and forth in front of the kid's eyes. "I am hypnotizing you...it is your fate...close...your eyes...fall asleep" she giggled as the watch swung back and forth. She swung it for a bit longer until she stopped and let the two kids go. "That was fun!" laughed Mami "Happy Halloween!"

"Next!" called Mami and the next kids arrived. "Trick or Treat?" they giggled "Well" replied Mami "Who as done their homework?" "Me! Me! Me!" chirped the kids. "Alright" replied Mami and headed off to get some sweets for them. "Here you go!" she said "Happy Halloween! Next!"

The next kid arrived. "Trick or Treat?" she asked with her friends milling around her. "Erm...Okay" replied Mami as she twiddled her fingers to think what she might choose. "I will say...a...tr...trick! Mwahahahah! Trick!" and she went over to the spinner to decide on the fate of the kids!

"A challenge!" giggled Mami to the girl and her friends. She then got the bottle of poison out and presented it to the girl.

"Do you dare to drink this?" asked Mami. The girl looked. "Oh no!"she gulped as she saw the bottle of poison. "It is poison" "Do you dare?" asked Mami. "No I don't!" said the girl and backed off. "Coward! Oh well" said Mami "Happy Halloween!" This seemed all too fun on Pendle Hill!

On Kyoko's ward, the fun seemed to keep on going! "Oh boy this fun seems to be endless!" she laughed as the next bunch of kiddies came forward to her. A boy came forward. "Trick or Treat?" he asked. "Okay" said Kyoko rubbing the palms of her hands together "It is going to be...a...trick!" and she went and spun the spinner.

"Okay" laughed Kyoko when the result was in. "I have a challenge for you" and she grabbed the bottle of poison and presented it to the boy. "Now Sonny" she said to him "Do you dare to drink this?"

The boy looked at the bottle and his eyes lit up. "I am not afraid of anything" he said boldly "I accept your challenge"

He then had a drink of the so called 'poison'. "Hmmm" he said "It tastes more like fizzy apple juice than ink like poison" "Don't give it away" heckled Kyoko firmly "No one is to know! Don't give it away"

"Okay" replied the boy "I am quite convinced I will not die!" "Well good luck!" laughed Kyoko "Happy Halloween Sonny!" and then she called for the next kid to come up.

"Trick or Treat" asked the kid. "Okay" replied Kyoko "I think I might actually give you a treat!" and she turned around and got some candy for the kid. "Thanks!" said the kid and went off "Hehehe! Happy Halloween!" replied Kyoko and said to herself "I can't wait to have the rest of the sweets for myself!" She laughed a bit and then called out for the next kids.

They came forward "Trick or Treat?" they chimed. "Let me think about this" laughed Kyoko "I am not feeling so generous, so I am going to TRICK you" and she turned around and spun the spinner.

"Okay...what is it to be!" she laughed "One of you is to be a ghost!" and she got a white sheet and put it over one of the kid's heads. "Go and haunt your friends!" she giggled to the kid who was supposed to be a ghost, the haunting happened and then she took the sheet off. "Okay!" she laughed "That was fun! Happy Halloween!" and the next kid came over.

And even Homura was enjoying the fun of the Halloween Party. "This just seems to be a really fun night" said Homura. The next bunch of kids came over to Homura.

"Trick or Treat?" they all laughed. "Me" said Homura "I have some bad news...it's a trick! Hahahahaha!" The kids looked at Homura in disbelief as she went to the spinner to spin it.

"I am sealing your doom" chortled Homura to the kids who stared at her like What?.

The result was in. "Heheheh" giggled Homura as she got the Skeleton out and ready to chase the kids. "Attack of Mr Skeleton! RUN!" and then she ran chasing the kids part way down the hill. She returned back to her post. "Happy Halloween" she laughed.

The next bunch of kiddies came up to Homura. "Trick or Treat?" they said to Homura. "What shall it be?" pondered Homura with a somewhat smug look on her face "Erm...Treat, you deserve it" and the kids cheered as Homura went over to the Jack O Lantern to get out some sweets for the kids. "There you go, savour your Halloween treasures!" she said "Happy Halloween!

The party went on and everyone was happy, until it was near the end. Kyubey sensed some danger. "Oh no" he groaned "The Pendle Witches have come back?" "What?" gasped Sayaka "I did see a kiss from a witch on a Man's neck this morning" "I did as well!" replied Kyoko. "This is bad" grumbled Homura "I will see to this, you carry on with the kiddies" Madoka, Sayaka, Mami and Kyoko dealt with the last of the kids while Homura was examining the situation.

When the final bunch of kids had left, Kyoko tucked into the rest of the sweets. "Eh hang on Kyoko" said Sayaka "Don't drink all that Tango or else you'll be at toilet all night" Sayaka turned to Madoka "She drinks too much fizzy pop, no wonder she takes forever at the toilet, her bladder must be made of steel" she chorted. Madoka sniggered. "Quite Frankly" replied Kyoko "There is only 1 can of the stuff left actually" Sayaka looked "Hell" she said "You're right, here you go blow yourself up" and she gave the can to Kyoko.

Homura returned. "This is bad" she said "There seems to be some Witches around here, after 402 years, the Witches have returned" "I bet a lot of them are from Nelson or Burnley!" blurted Sayaka "Lets go and sort them out, we'll put this crap away later!" Kyoko had to gulp down the Tango Apple can quickly. She let out a loud burp afterwards and sprung into action.

_Authors Notes:_

_When Madoka and Sayaka did the Thriller trick on the kids, they did narrations that refer to the Thriller by Michael Jackson itself._

_The kids seemed to be from the area, around the hill, from Colne, Nelson, Burnley, Clitheroe, and other places within radius of the hill. What a party! :)_


	5. Witch attack

The Witches had come out and were in full pursuit of the happy kids and turn it all around. "Oh no!" said Madoka "Quick,. Lets go!" They then all quickly set off from the top of the hill. "I'll guard the stuff" said Kyubey and stayed on watch in case someone actually did try and loot their stuff.

Homura stood in front and faced the Puella Magas. "Now" she said "This could be tricky, don't go all out for yourselves, stay alive" "Roger that!" replied Sayaka "I mean it" replied Homura firmly "We don't want to be cursed by this hill and ultimately get killed. Be careful! Fight!" The Magical girls then sprung into action on the first Witch.

"Son of a..." grumbled Sayaka "This is gonna ruin the fun for the poor kids, now that they are going down the hill! But Never Fear! Sayaka Miki is here!" She gave off a smug grin and slashed off an unsuspecting Witch. "She descended to the crowed all with Witches Kisses. "Not a problem" laughed Sayaka to the crowed and used the power of her Soul Gem to get the curses off from the people in the crowed. "Hope that has not ruined your party" said Sayaka to the crowed "I personally liked the tricks I played on the kiddies, now you'd better get home! Happy Halloween!" and she laughed then joined the others.

The people in the crowd had to get out of the way, and also off back home. This seemed like the return of the Pendle Witches after 402 years, but no, this was something totally different and somewhat more scary.

"Any more soul gems in use?" asked Madoka after she learned that Sayaka had used hers "Erm" replied Sayaka "Anyone who is not me, we do need to look out for grief seeds though, they could be anywhere on this hill" "You're right there Sayaka-San" replied Kyoko "Keep our eyes peeled, even though it is dark!" The confrontation with the next with was just beginning.

Mami got out her rifle. "We need to get the other people safely home" she said "And they should have no memory of this" "You're right there" replied Homura gravely "But we can sort that one out once we have seen to all these Witches! Hang on, sort this one out, I will see to this one here!" Homura quickly rushed over to where the other Witch was. "Did you think that trying to ruin our Halloween Party was a good idea?" she scowled at the Witch. "Repent yourself, motherf-" but she was cut of when she was grabbed by some form of a tenticle. "What is going on?!" she cried. Kyoko turned to Homura. "Leave me be" replied Homura and broke out of the tentacles. "This one seems frisky, I am risking myself, go and see to the other Witch" Kyoko turned back and helped the others with the other Witch.

Homura attacked the Witch. "What sort of a curse you've put on Pendle Hill?" she snarled "I'd say you repent!" She launched an almighty attack and with that the Witch was blasted into pieces. "Done" said Homura. Then as the other girls finished of the other Witch, Homura noticed something.

"Hey Sayaka!" she said "There are some grief seeds, now quickly go and destroy them, Kyoko, you as well!" Kyoko and Sayaka saw to the grief seeds and they acquired some more Soul Gems.

"Alright" called out Kyoko and got her Soul Gem at aim towards Barley. "Hey" she called "I will revoke your curses!" and with that the Soul Gem activated and them freed Barley of it's curses. Sayaka did the same in the direction of Clitheroe and surrounding villages.

"I'd say another successful operation, eh?" said Sayaka but then noticed something. "Wait, we still have Witches to kill" she said.

"Damn right" replied Homura "We won't stop until they are all destroyed!" Homura got ready for action as the next Witch came forward ready to attack. Madoka stood forward in direction of another Witch. "Action time!" she said.

Madoka got into action on the Witch that was heading her way. "Stop!" she said "Do you think you have the verve to do a thing like this?!" The Witch ignored her and carried on towards Madoka. Madoka then started her attack. "Die!" she snarled "You cannot curse me with this hill!" Mami sprung into action on the other Witch. "Hehehe" she laughed "Do you think you are smart? Were you even around 402 years ago? Either way you're gonna die!" Mami took a few shots from her rifle and then performed her final attack on the Witch that was then dead. A grief seed appeared where the Witch fell. Mami took it in wither her Soul Gem and aimed it for the direction of nearby settlements in the same manner as Sayaka and Kyoko had.

Madoka was engaged in a struggle against the Witch that just seemed to be showing a lot of resistance to the attacks. "Why do you not die?!" growled Kyoko at the Witch trying to dodge Madoka's attacks. "Kyoko, help me" called Madoka. "Sure" replied Kyoko and then attacked the Witch. Sayaka joined in. "This one seems really quite stubborn to die" grumbled Homura. Though another Witch had appeared and she had to see to that one, and also protect the people surrounding the hill. Homura jumped up to the summit of Pendle Hill and had a big brawl with the Witch. With one big blast, she killed the Witch and then got her Soul Gem out on the grief seed. Then she pointed her Soul Gem in the direction of Gisburn. "Curses, Revoked" laughed Homura to herself.

"Go and do you fancy curse making crap in hell you idiot!" snarled Sayaka to the Witch that was stubborn to die. "Die! Die! Die!" grumbled Madoka impatiently. Then at last, the Witch died. "Whew" sighed Madoka "That was quite a tough one to kill" Madoka collected the grief seed with her Soul Gem and pointed it towards a settlement and revoked the curses of the hill. "Do you have any idea if you've aimed it at Nelson?" asked Sayaka. "I have NO Idea!" replied Madoka. Homura noticed something. "Oh no" she groaned. Sayaka had a bit of a giggle with Madoka "Urm, it is probably the curse of one of Kyoko's farts" Madoka sniggered and Sayaka made a farting sound by blowing the palms of her hands. Sayaka sniggered.

"Everyone!" warned Homura "We have a horde of Witches heading our way! Don't stand around! Action Stations!"

Madoka noticed the horde of Witches coming up the hill. "Oh no!" she cried. "Crap!" exclaimed Sayaka and Kyoko. "Urrgh" groaned Mami "Damn them if I die, again!"

"You won't die Mami" said Homura "Now, lets go!" With that the girls then sprung into action on the horde of Witches heading their way.

"I do not believe this!" exclaimed Madoka.

"This seems to be a complete Halloween nightmare!" gulped Sayaka "Oh no...here they come!"

But Sayaka got up confidence when she began to attack the horde of Witches with a big mighty attack. A few of them fell dead on the floor, but most of them stayed up and carried on their plunder up the hill. Mami got her gun ready and opened fire at the incoming horde of Witches. "There is going to be grief seeds are around" she said "So everyone, pick them up with your Soul Gems when this is all done!" The fight began. Madoka felt the heat and she got an arrow out and stabbed a Witch's head with it. The Witch fell down and exploded. "Hahahaha" laughed Madoka. "Bloody hell" said Sayaka "That was a good move!" "Thanks Sayaka!" laughed Madoka.

Mami however had dealt a few kills to some Witches among the horde and as did Kyoko. But it seemed that Homura was taking quite a lot of them out. "Recoup yourselves" said Homura "I think this is going to get extreme!" And it did as a big monster arrived. "Oh no!" said Mami and ran back firing frantically at the big Monster. "How did that thing?!" gasped Sayaka and backed off. Homura then performed an attack on the monster. Mami got her big final attack ready on the Monster, Madoka got her Soul Gem out in hope that it would do something while Kyoko and Sayaka were on the side, cowering. The incredible attack happened and the monster was killed. "Happy Halloween!" laughed Kyoko and Sayaka. "Mission accomplished!"

"Mission accomplished indeed" replied Kyubey. Mami aimed her Soul Gem in direction of Colne and it fired a beam that relieved all the town of it's curses. "Could the Soul Gem relive the curses of the whole of Lancashire, or even all four counties of Yorkshire?" asked Sayaka. "Nope" replied Homura "It's range is not big enough, and the hills would possibly block the beam" Kyoko tried to aim her Soul Gem in direction for Burnley. "Do you think this will work?" she asked. "I have NO Idea!" replied Mami. Kyoko tried it, but it did work thankfully. "Curses revoked!" she said and got to work eating the rest of the sweets, before getting the stuff back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>The next morning, on November 1st, the festival of All Hallows, the girls were preparing for the journey back home. "Well" laughed Sayaka "This has been quite a good party last night!" Madoka looked around "Where is Kyoko?" she asked. "Erm" replied Sayaka "I bet she's at the toilet again!"<p>

Kyoko came in all ready for the trip back. "Phew" she exclaimed "It turns out I did save Burnley after all! It does seem good when you've helped someone's life out by saving it!" Mami laughed "Oh well, I do it all the time!" "This is more than just a job" replied Sayaka "It is something of being a hero of some sort!" They all laughed as Homura came in. "Well, what do you say" she said "Shall we head out of here and back home?" "Alright!" said Sayaka "Though I hope the train is not another one of them 80s buses on rails"

They walked over to Colne station. Luckily, the train had just arrived where it terminated. *though there is a ongoing campaign to reinstall the line to Skipton* Luckily, it was not a Pacer, it was just a normal Class 150/1 Sprinter. "Oh good" sighed Sayaka "This one should be more comfortable I hope" and she boarded the train and turned on her music. Madoka sat down next to her. "That was an awesome party!" they giggled. But then they heard another one of Kyoko's farts.

"Oh oh oh oh!" said Sayaka "Refrain from farting in public Kyoko Sakura!" Madoka laughed, and so did Mami. "Oh Come ON!" yelled Kyoko "Don't make a big issue of it!" But they all just laughed as the train began to set off towards Blackpool South Station.

_Authors notes:_

_The quote "I have NO Idea!" comes from Meet The Medic if you've not figured it out already._

_I hope you did enjoy this story_

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

_Now I am gonna play more Scream Fortress 2 2014, BUMPER CARS!_


End file.
